


Situation Fixed

by Fiona12690



Series: Solving a Situation [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry!Ianto, Canon-Rewrite, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Gen, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Manipulative!Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen believes she can always get her way because she is the heart of Torchwood. That is where she is wrong. <b>Janto, Canon-Rewrite for Meat. Gwen-Bashing.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Fixed

She ran back in yelling out that she wouldn't drug him, that she wouldn't Retcon Rhys. Tosh, sticking to protocol tells the Welshwoman that she has too. Owen backs her up. We all know the protocol. We all know how she feels. " But it's the rules." And no one can remember. No one can know what we do, except the ones that do it themselves.

Jack tries to tell her that, but she doesn't want to hear it. She interrupts him and dismisses the rest of us like were dirt beneath her boots.

" You all think it's cold and lonely out there but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters and I've lied to him long enough." Always the one throwing her relationship in our faces. Her words are like a stab in the back. It's because of us, Jack, that she still has one.

The effect that Gwen's words have on Tosh and Owen enrages me. Tosh stills and diverts her eyes away from Gwen, lost in her own thoughts remembering; while Owen's hand curls into a tight fist and his face becomes expressionless. They both are looking at Jack to see what he's going to do, but I know what he's going to do. I can see the ultimatum that Gwen is giving him as she prattles on about how brave Rhys was and how he was braver than any of us because we all signed up for this. She is trying to force Jack's hand about this and it's working. I can see the signs of Jack beginning to move; to give in to her demands, but I'm faster.

" If you don't I will." I hiss at her before stepping around Jack avoiding his hand that tries to catch mine. But, I don't stop moving until I am looking into Gwen Cooper's determined eyes. " If you don't Retcon that civilian than I will. I won't let you guilt us into appeasing your demands just so you can go home and play happy families with a man you throw aside more often than not. If you can stand here and believe that all of us think that the world outside of this base is cold and lonely than what the fuck are we even fighting for I wonder? Yes, you have someone to go home to, that's fantastic. Understand this. We lie to our loved ones to protect them, we do what we must to keep them safe."

I turn away from Gwen as she opens her mouth to argue and I turn to face our Captain. In this moment I cannot let Jack be a member of our family, he can't be our friend, and he cannot be my lover. He has to be the leader of Torchwood 3.

" Captain, I move to enact protocol 1.C.07 to ensure that Gwen Cooper does her duty to Queen and Country." I requested firmly. Jack doesn't react at first, but then soon gives me a brief nod in understanding. I can see the look of confusion on Owen's face, Tosh's eyes are wide, but it's Gwen who demands the explanation.

" What is protocol 1.C.07?"

I turn back towards Gwen and paraphrase. " Protocol 1.C.07 basically states that either you do your job and make it so that Rhys doesn't remember anything about Torchwood or you are charged with treason against the Crown for attempted mutiny and exhibiting signs of bribery to someone who is considered a branch of the Queen herself."

" Jack!"

" It is out of his hands and soon to be yours if you do not comply! You have one hour, we will be watching." My expression cold as I stare her down until she moves.

When she finally leaves the Hub I turn to Jack. " Coffee, sir?"

**END**


End file.
